Living in the World of Lies
by yishiambutsui
Summary: Don't worry, I will be back one day...'who said that? Who would be back?......this is my first Loveless fanfic, so I hope u like it


Okok it's edited...I am not a long story type person...so I have to end this as soon as possible...and well, it ended...I know it's crappy...and short...sorry...

Most italicized words are thoughts...

**Living in the World of Lies**

_Don' t worry, I will be back one day... _

Even though these words weren't heard by anyone, but one person knew that he would return some day. Everyone thought he was dead five years ago, how can something like this happen?

* * *

"Good morning Ritsuka kun!" Yuiko yelled as she ran up to the dark hair boy. 

"Good morning Yuiko chan!" Yayoi yelled as he tried to catch up with the pink hair girl.

Ritsuka looked back as his two best friends ran toward him. He couldn't help but smile lightly, a person like him had finally understood a little about the word 'love'. Ritsuka liked his friends, he liked his teacher, he liked his dead brother Seimei, and he definitely liked Soubi. It was just three months ago when he was over-reacting by the word 'love'.

_Loveless, one without love..._

How could Loveless understand the word 'love' when he was destined not to get any? Things like this wouldn't matter as much now. Even though he is Loveless, but his friends loved him and his mother used to love him.

"Come on Ritsuka kun! If we don't run, we are gonna be late!" Yukio said as she stood beside her crush that was lost in his thoughts.

Ritsuka snapped back to the presence as he heard Yuiko's voice.

"Let's go!" Ritsuka said with a light tone.

* * *

_"Ritsuka..." a soft voice called. _

_"Who's there?" Ritsuka asked._

_"Did you forget me already? I feel hurt my brother..."_

_"Seimei? Is this a dream?"_

_"Of course it is you silly, how else can I talk to you?"_

"…"

_"Well, I just want to tell you that I will see you real soon."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I will see you soon..."_

"Ritsuka kun!"

Ritsuka opened his eyes.

"We are in class right now, so please try keep yourself awake Ritsuka kun!" Shinonomi sensei said.

"Sorry sensei..."

"Ok, let's get back to the lesson..."

Ritsuka looked out the window. What did Seimei meant when he said 'I would see you soon'? He was dead, dead for five years. But the dream was weird, as weird as the one he had three months ago. What if the dream he had three months ago was a forecast? What if Seimei was not really dead and order Soubi to kill him? What if Soubi knew that Seimei was not dead? What if Soubi didn't love him?

He began to think why Soubi wouldn't tell him anything about Seimei was bacause he knew that his brother was alive. Maybe all the things Soubi had said to him were just lies that Seimei ordered him to say. With all these worries and questions, his head started to hurt.

"Are you okay, Ritsuka kun?" Yukio asked as she saw the frown on his face.

Ritsuka didn't reply, he couldn't reply. He was unwillingly drowned in all those thoughts that came up to his head

Riiinnngggggg...

The bell rang. School was over, but Ritsuka was still in his seat, spaced out.

"Ritsuka kun?" Yuiko said in a worried tone with Yayoi standing next to her, then she glanced out the window.

"Ritsuka kun, Soubi san is here to pick you up. He is waiting for you at the gate." Yuiko told Ritsuka.

Ritsuka hurriedly packed up and rushed out the classroom door, leaving Yuiko and Yayoi standing in shock. He had so many things he wanted to ask Soubi but he didn't know where to start first.

"SOUBI!"

"Oh, hi Ritsuka, what is it? You look...angry..." Soubi said with a smile.

"Tell me. Why did Septimal Moon kill Seimei?"

Soubi's smile turned into frown almost immediately, "I can't tell you that."

"You said you would tell me everything you liar!" Ritsuka yelled as he turned and run toward his house as fast as he could.

Soubi was still standing at the school gate, stunned.

_He just never gives up on that topic. What should I say when he ask me next time master?_

"You don't need to say anything. I will talk to him myself," a cold voice answered his thoughts.

* * *

That night, Ritsuka couldn't fall asleep. He kept on thinking about all the things Soubi had ever said to him. Which ones were lies? From the first day they met, Soubi had been hiding something from Ritsuka. What was he hiding? Was Seimei really dead? Were all his 'I love you' just a lie? It hurt when he says that before, but now Ritsuka enjoyed hearing these three words. Why were these happening? Was it because his real name is Loveless, 'One that deserves no love'? 

A small breeze came into Ritsuka's room through his opened window.

_Why did I keep the window opened? It's not like I wanted to see him tonight..._

As Ritsuka got up from his bed and walked toward the window, a dark figure suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Hello, little brother."

"Se-Seimei..." Ritsuka was shocked.

"Well, I thought you would _love_ to see me."

"But...but...aren't you..."

"Dead?" Seimei finished his question for him.

"No! That's not what I meant! Why are you here?"

"This is my house too Ritsuka, I have the right to come in here whenever I want," Seimei said, "and I can see Soubi had treated you very nicely. You love him now, don't you? Well Loveless, it's against the rules for someone to love you, so you should behave yourself."

"And he _belongs_ to me," Seimei added.

_Seimei… what is Seimei talking about? Loveless? He had never called me that before. Why is he acting like this? He seemed...so different..._

"What are you thinking? Are you thinking about how much I changed? No, Ritsuka. I didn't change...it was you who changed."

"Seimei..."

"Well little brother, I just want to tell you don't get your hopes up just because someone likes you. You don't deserve to be loved...that is why your name is Loveless...don't forget that Ritsuka..." Seimei said as he exited out the window.

_Why did he say such hurtful things? When he was alive, when Seimei was still living, he was so nice to me...he tended the cuts that mother put on me, and he said that I could always go to him...were all these memories a lie? Were all those things he did an illusion? Why are you saying these things to me Seimei? Why?_

Ritsuka sobbed as he made his way back to his bed, leaving the window wide opened. He was in such confusion, it's almost like he was standing in a different dimension, breathing in a different world. All these things happened so fast, even though the dream he had three months ago left him thinking that his beloved brother might not be dead, but he didn't expect something as wild as this to happen...

_

* * *

Man, I feel sleepy... _

Ritsuka rubbed his panda eyes as he walked to school. He couldn't sleep well last night because of an expected visitor.

_Seimei..._

"Ritsuka kun!"

"Wahl! Don't do that Yuiko!" Ritsuka's heart skipped when the girl shouted his name next to him.

"Sorry Ritsuka kun...but...Ritsuka kun...are you feeling ok? But…you almost ran into a light pole..."

Ritsuka's eyebrows rose as he saw a huge silver cylinder three inches away from his face.

"Oh...sorry...thanks..."

"Ritsuka kun..."Yuiko stood there speechless as Ritsuka continued walking.

* * *

"Master...what is that you wish to do to your brother?" 

"Oh, Soubi, why do you care about my brother so much? You didn't fall in love with him...did you?" Seimei asked with an evil smile.

"Master..."

"Answer me Soubi!"

"Yes, I have, master."

"Aren't you an honest one Soubi? Before I 'died', I told you just to protect him, keep him away from all harms, but I don't recall telling you to love him."

"Sorry master."

"You know very well what the real meaning of Ritsuka's name is, as well as I do, then why did you fall in love with him?"

"I don't know, master"

"What do you think I should do now, Soubi?"

"Punish me?" Soubi suggested.

"No, no, no, Soubi...you shouldn't be the one that deserves punishment..."

Soubi felt the blood in his veins suddenly went cold.

"...Ritsuka is..."

* * *

"Ac-choo!" 

"Bless you Ritsuka kun," said Yuiko.

"I bet someone is talking about you..." Yayoi pointed out with a scary tone.

"Shut up..."

_

* * *

What is Seimei going to do to Ritsuka? _

After his last meeting with his master, this question had lingered on his mind like the way he couldn't let go of his smoking habit.

_Would Seimei order me to kill him? But it's impossible for me to kill him. I had promised Ritsuka when he had that dream, I would kill myself first before I could do anything to hurt him…_Soubi thought as he walked toward Ritsuka's house.

* * *

Soubi was standing at the front gates of the Aoyagi residence. It was about seven o' clock at night. 

_His room's dark. Ritsuka always has his lights on no matter what. What happened?_

He heard dishes breaking and a woman screaming as he climbed up to the second floor, letting himself in through the window.

_Maybe he's having dinner……_

Soubi stood by the desk, waiting for Ritsuka to return. Just a few minutes later, Ritsuka entered his room with several fresh cuts on his cheeks.

"Ritsuka..."

Ritsuka looked up and saw Soubi standing right in front of him with a worried look.

"What happened..."

"It's none of your business." Ritsuka cut him off before Soubi could finish his sentence. "Why are you here?"

"I miss you Ritsuka, I haven't seen you in two days."

"Ok, you see me, now you can leave."

"But I should help you treat your wounds first..."

"Just leave!"

"Is that an order?"

"Why are you asking me that? It's not like I'm your master, Seimei is. You should just go to him instead of coming here to see me..." Ritsuka yelled as his eyes watered.

"Ritsuka..."

"Just go!"

"Ritsuka, I love you."

That was the last thing he said before leaving Ritsuka alone in his room. Tears were rolling down his cheeks now, burning his cuts.

_Why did I get mad? I know I have bad tempers, but...Why are you telling me you love me? Why Soubi? Why? Why did you say that? Is that another lie, the same lie you have been telling me over and over?_

* * *

When Soubi went back to his house, he found Seimei sitting on his bed, waiting for him. 

"Where were you Soubi?" he asked.

"I was visiting someone..."

"Was it my brother?"

"Yes." Soubi wouldn't dare to lie in front of Seimei.

"From now on Soubi, you can't go near Ritsuka since I forbidden you to do so. Beloved and Loveless can't get together. Do you understand that?"

"I understand master." Soubi replied with a look of misery on his face.

_How can I live on without seeing Ritsuka?_

* * *

Several months later…… 

"Ritsuka kun? Are you feeling okay?" Yuiko asked during lunch break.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you looked sad. By the way, I haven't seen Soubi san in months now, what happened?"

This question made Ritsuka twitched. He did not know how to answer. It was true that he hadn't seen Soubi for months now, but what were the reasons?

"He is busy with his school works." Ritsuka lied.

"Oh." Yuiko seemed to buy that answer.

He regretted everything he said to Soubi during their last meeting. Was it because of what he said and now Soubi wouldn't come see him?

_You said you loved me, why didn't you come see me for these past months? __You said you would always be by my side, and where are you now? Why do you always tell me lies? Why don't you ever keep your promises?_

Well, time moved on as if nothing had happened. Ritsuka and Soubi never saw each other again until the day they die.

* * *

So, so...was it good? Or should I say was it better? If you like it...please click the review button...thx... 


End file.
